Happiness is Our Blanket
by Hinata210
Summary: GaaraxHinata, SasukexHinata, NarutoxHinata, and one-sided SakuraxGaara. Hinata protects Gaara from an evil being and is then ordered to marry him in order to save his live... Again. Gaara reluctantly agrees, and thus begins their struggle to secretly continue "dating" while in high school. I give tons of credit to my best friend Simon. Review please
1. Half Happiness

I don't own Naruto. Please enjoy and review. Thank you.

**Chapter One: Half Happiness**

"Hyuga, you have been summoned before us for an important announcement. You have been working on protecting Sabaku No Gaara for a year, and it will continue, so that is why we will have to go an extra mile." The Head Council addressed. I have never really _seen_ them, but I've always _heard_ them. They didn't really have a face. My whole time here, I've only seen darkness when I have to face them to complete tasks. It doesn't bother me now as much as it did then.

"Yes, sir. What is it that I am assigned to do?" I asked as I tried to steady the tone of my voice. Silence filled the air for a moment before they spoke once again. "You are to marry Sabaku No Gaara! It has been made final and arrangements have been made for the ceremony today. Bring him into our world at once! Dismissed!" I turned and tried not to look so worried and scared, but I'm pretty sure everybody there knew.

**Real World**

As the bell rang for 3rd period to begin, I searched the hallways for Sabaku. Then, finally spotting the red head, I hesitantly approached him.

"Uh, Sabaku?" I said as I did my best not to avoid his gaze when his eyes pierced through mine. "What is it this time? Who's trying to kill me now?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face as we started walking together down the hall. "Oh, don't worry; this'll slowly kill us both…" I said lowly, but I know he caught it. "How so?" He asked, turning his head slightly towards me. "We, uh, we, um, uh…"

"Spit it out, Hinata! We don't have all day!" He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders, and stared at me. I looked up into his eyes, and I swear, I could get lost into his blue-green eyes all day if I could. I snapped back to reality as he shook me. "We have to get married!" I said quickly as I shut my eyes closed and looked down. I felt him step away. "We have to what?!" He yelled back, but much louder causing everybody to stop their walking and stare at us. Once I noticed people snickering at us, I felt my face get hot. Fact: I was really embarrassed! I quickly pulled him into our 3rd period math class and looked at him.

"It's the only way for our enemy to leave you alone. It was ordered by the Heads, not me." I smiled at the nickname I gave my Council. Then he snapped his fingers in my face, causing me to flinch and look at him. "What do I get in return for doing this?" He asked. "Um, a wife? And you're able to make the wife do anything. And, let's not forget to mention your life!" I said as quickly as possible, hoping he wouldn't hear most of what I said… But sadly, for me, he was used to hearing me talk very fast so he became accustomed to it… Damn. I watched as his eyes widened. "Wait. What?" I sighed in disappointment. "In the Rules of a Wife, it is said that the wife must do what the husband says to do. Yes, including pleasures…" I told him in shame. I stayed looking at him with an embarrassed look on my face. I mean, c'mon. Who wouldn't be embarrassed after saying something like that? Slowly, I saw an evil smile crawl on his face. 'Oh, no…' I thought. "I see… So are we married now?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nope. In this class we'll have to cross over so we can get it over with. That oka-"

"Wait. How're we gonna do that? Have you forgotten that we're in math?!" He said giving me a you're-stupid-and-should-be-glad-I'm-even-putting-up-with-you look, I sighed and poked his forehead. "In our minds. How else do you think I escape here sometimes without leaving? Duh!" I told him. I turned to go sit in a desk. I heard him sigh, and sit next to me. "Okay. How're we getting there? Do you have to do a chant or possibly get your buddies together and make a circle and mix a potion?" He asked sarcastically. "Wow. You're _still_ clueless. It's pretty sad that you mistake me for a witch. Nice." I responded back with a smirk. He then glared at me then crossed his arms. I won! "Alright. Our bodies have to be in contact," I started. I looked at him and he gave me a weird look, "so… just put your foot over mine and close your eyes." He obediently closed his eyes. I blushed as I admired his facial features. His skin was so flawless, not even a small blemish or anything. His long eyelashes made you wonder if they were real or not, and his lips were a perfect size; not too thin and not too big. If there were one thing I could call him, it would be beautiful, but, of course, I would never admit this out loud… I followed his lead and closed my eyes. I mumbled words out quietly, making sure he didn't hear so he wouldn't have been right with his earlier accusation.


	2. Things Are Changing

**Chapter Two: Things Are Changing**

_Sabaku No Gaara's POV/_

"You can open your eyes now, Sabaku." I heard Hinata say. I opened my eyes to see her differently. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was up in a ponytail, she had hair on each side of her face, framing it. Her eyes were white with no pupils, but there was a hint of lavender. She was… she was amazingly beautiful, and I couldn't stop looking at her until she cleared her throat.

"Head Council, Sir. We are here and ready for this commitment." She said perfectly, not even combining her words like she usually does. "Good. Now take your stands at post. We will begin the ceremony." She took my hand and slowly and quietly walked me to a post decorated in glowing blue and green flowers; I'd never seen flowers like that before. "Don't be scared, Sabaku. Even if you don't think you seem like it, we all know you are." She said very quietly to me. Fact: She was right. I am scared. It was dark everywhere; nothing could be seen; just her and she seemed to be glowing. She looked an angel. "This ceremony was an arranged one, so it will end quickly. Sabaku No Gaara, do you promise to love this woman for an eternity?" The strange, deep voice asked me.

"U-um, yes? I-I do." I stuttered out. "Good. Hyuga Hinata, do you promise to love this man for an eternity?" He asked her. "Yes, sir. I do." She said in a semi-low voice. "Good. Sabaku No Gaara and Hyuga Hinata, you are one. Now, seal with a kiss." The voice finished. I looked at Hinata's face and could tell she was nervous, also due to the fact that her face was completely red. We both leaned in at the same time, then, as soon as our lips touched, I saw her entire life. Maybe she saw mine as well, because it felt like something was being pulled out of my mind. Like my memories were being copied and taken. After we pulled away, she shyly smiled at me. I always thought Hinata was annoying and too involved and really, horribly just… her, but now that I'd seen her life, I finally understand that she's persistent, and she uses it to help anybody she can. I saw her sacrifice so many things. I can finally say that I respect her. "You may now head back. Thank you." We headed out, hand in hand. I opened my eyes that were already open. I looked down and saw that we were actually holding hands. We quickly pulled away. When I looked at her, she was looking down, blushing, and a little smile was on her face.

_Hyuga Hinata's POV/_

I'm… Married to Sabaku… I never expect that. The bell suddenly rang, and I jumped a little as the class headed out the door. As I was gathering my things, I felt somebody standing behind me. I quickly turned around. Much to my surprise, it was Sabaku. I sighed in relief. "Jeez, Sabaku. Don't scare me that!" I said as I put on my backpack and stared walking towards the door. "Hey. Sorry. Can I ask you something?" He asked as he walked out with me. His tone read Serious, and if there's one thing you should know about Sabaku No Gaara, it's that he never asks serious questions! He barely asks me serious questions. "Um, okay. What is it?" I asked as I tried to keep calm and continued walking. "Why… Do you give up so much for everybody…? Especially me?" He asked. So, he had seen my life… "Well, uh… it's how I was taught by my mentor. But of course you should now that." I told him sincerely. "Oh, so I guess you're my wife, huh?" He asked, but it was more like a statement. I blushed and nodded my head. He stopped walking. "Hm? Are you okay, Sabaku?" I asked him as I stopped walking as well. He looked at me as a slight shade of red stained his cheeks. "I, uh, I just thought that maybe we could hold hands or something…?" He said as he slowly looked away avoiding eye contact. "L-listen, Sabaku, I don't want to be so obvious. I mean, you're really popular, and girls will hunt me down, and we sort of can't handle that right now. I'm sorry." I said to him. He nodded and began walking again. I sighed and ran to catch up to him. "Sabaku, I really am sorry, you know?" "Yeah, I know. And call me Gaara, Hinata." He said. I looked up at him since he towered over me. He was really tall, and I was… Well, let's just say I'm barely to his shoulder… Yeah, I'm pretty short. I noticed a small smile on his face. He's acting so different from before.

Our next class together was Gym. Out of all of our eight classes, we had four together. He was always with his friends Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and Aburame Shino. They were, if anything, sort of his friends. I know Kiba used to like me due to the fact that he would ask me out every Friday, and I always had to decline. It pained me to always say no to him, but I didn't like him that way, I mean, yes, he was very good-looking, but I just thought of him as a good friend of mine. You understand that, right? Kiba now views me as a sister and became very over protective of me. It makes me smile at the way he acts when somebody is giving me a hard time. And Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke… I have to admit that I sort of had a crush on him, but I never really wanted anybody know because, just like Gaara, he was extremely popular and I would really hate to be considered a "fan girl."

Fan girl- A girl who constantly asks out the schools' most wanted boys and basically stalks them to no end. Example #1: Yamanaka Ino, who always asks out Sasuke even after he tells her no and that she's annoying. She's still my friend, but standing next to her, I feel really… inadequate. She so beautiful, in fact, she's in the top three of most wanted girls in school, next to my good friend Haruno Sakura. Example #2: Sakura always, well, let's just say that she's always touching Gaara. Always giving him hugs, and while standing next to him, she'll slowly scoot over closer to him. It's so weird how nobody, except for me, Gaara, and of course Sakura, notices that she's doing this; only the trained eye can see this. Literally; a trained eye, she does it so discreetly and unnoticeably, and that tells me that she's worked at it for so many hours of the day.

"Hey, Hinata." I heard Gaara say. I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that I'd almost walked passed our class. I blushed of embarrassment, and continued to quickly walk into the classroom, leaving Gaara behind. '_**Oh, this is going to be so weird for a while. At least... I hope a while…' **_I thought to myself as I glanced at Gaara from across the room and watched as he and his buddies messed around. Then, just as I was about to look away, I saw him turn his head and look at me. He continued to smile and wink at me. I blushed, smiled, and quickly look away. _**'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.**_'


	3. Maybe Yeah

_**Chapter Three: Maybe, Yeah.**_

I was walking home, when I suddenly I felt phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and looked to see to who it was from.

_**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: SABAKU- **_

_Sabaku:_**Are you getting home okay?**

_Me: _**Yes, thank you for asking.**

_Sabaku: _**No problem. You ready for field day tomorrow?**

_Me: _**I actually might not participate, because I need to watch over you… I really want to so I can kick your butt at all of the activities! :]**

_Sabaku: _**Like you could ever beat me at anything! So ha! **

_Hinata:_** Way to point out the fact that I've saved your life many times! Dork! So HA HA! : P**

_Sabaku: _**Did you just call me a dork?! :o**

_Me: _**I don't know. Go back and look at what I said before! Or did you forget you could do that?! :]**

_Sabaku: _**Yeah, yeah. I get it, man. Well, band is starting. I'll see you tomorrow. **

_Me: _**See you.**

That night, lying in bed, I thought about the red head. He was so arrogant, cold, and just… Ugh! But, for some reason, he's never been that way towards me… I always wondered why. I mean, I'm not complaining, but why would he treat every other girl with such hatred, and me with… Well, non-hatred? Maybe in the beginning I have to admit he was. He'd just moved here from Suna and Konoha is very different from there, so at first he hated it. I was assigned by the school to show him to his classes the whole day, and everything went well, the only thing bad was that he never spoke a single word to me, just nodded his head and continued off. I remember, throughout most of the school year, he never spoke to me. He annoyed me to no end. So, finally, I confronted him on it. I pulled him into a secluded spot. He then accused me of being a fan girl, and I swear, I laughed so hard I fainted. Then, when I'd woken up, Gaara was right there waiting for me. I started laughing again at the memory of what he said earlier, then the cycle repeated about two more times, before I was finally able to control myself. I still laugh a little to myself sometimes. Me? A fan girl? Ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!

_**-TOMORROW-**_

As I drove to school I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about today… I sighed as I continued to park and get out of my car. Suddenly, Sakura appeared next to me smiling from ear to ear. It was a little frightening. "Sakura, if you continue to smile like that, your face will get stuck." I told as I looked down at her. Her outfit should be illegal in ever school in the country! She was basically wearing a bikini! She noticed I was looked at her. "I wore this for Gaara; you think he will like it?" She asked as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. I sighed and frowned at the thought of the pink haired girl with a certain red head we were both thinking about. "I don't know. Only time will tell…" I lowly told her as I began walking to the front door of the school.

_Sabaku No Gaara's POV/_

Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino all trudged behind, tired. I was tired, too, but I was just excited to get to school. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it had something to do with Hinata. It was as if it brought me physical pain to be away from here for a long amount of time. As if I needed her to live. But that was it; there was no way I could have feelings for Hyuga Hinata. It was just a spell they put on me or something. Yeah.

At that moment, she walked in the door. Sakura had her arm looped through hers and Hinata was blushing and looking away. I bet it had something to do with what Sakura was wearing. In school? In a bikini looking thing? She might've just come to school in floss… It was disgusting. Hinata, on the other hand, was fully clothed. She was wearing her purple-ish jacket, and her jeans were too long on her, they went a little under her converse even though they were folded. She was a short girl, but here cuteness made up for it. I'd only admit she was cute in my head though. I saw her look at me as if she sensed me there. She looked right into my eyes, and then blushed once again as I gave her the wink I saved for her. And her only. I couldn't wait until the first event for field day would be starting. Strangely, I really want to show Hinata how "cool" I could be. This would be the only day she wouldn't have to save my life, and I was really looking forward to it. Maybe… Yeah.


	4. 100 Meter Dash

_**Chapter Four: First Field Day Activity- 100 Meter Dash**_

Getting ready for our first activity of the day, I began stretching. First activity was the boys' 100 meter dash. I glanced around the field for her, and saw that she too was stretching. I figured it was because the girls' dash is next. I watched her as she bent down to touch her toes. I saw her mouth the numbers from one to ten and come back up. She then raised herself on her toes and stretched upward, her shirt went a little up to her belly button. This would be one of those times Hyuga Hinata would take off her jacket. "Hey, Gaara. What're you staring at?" Sasuke asked as he turned in the direction of Hinata. "Whoa, dude! Please don't tell me you're looking at Hyuga over there. Wow. Look at that body, man! I'm gonna go talk to her." He said as he ran over to her. I wanted to stop him; I wanted to beat him to her… But I couldn't, because she and I had to stay secret for her sake… I watched as he began talking to her. I saw them laugh, and then I saw him pull out his phone from his shorts. I felt my blood boil at the sight of him getting her number. I then saw her look at me, give me a sad smile, and mouth the words, 'I had to.' I smiled back and nodded.

_Hyuga Hinata's POV/_

"So, yeah. Thanks, Hinata. I'll text you later." He said. I forced a smile on my face as the whistle blew for the runners to get ready for the dash. Sasuke quickly ran off and took his mark next to Gaara. They both had determined looks on their face; Shino and Kiba were the other side of Gaara with the same looks on their face. I looked at them in awe as the race started and all of them zoomed up the field. Gaara was barely in the lead with Sasuke one step behind them, and it was Kiba behind Sasuke, then Shino behind Kiba. For a moment all of them were running in a horizontal line. They got closer to the finish line, and the entire student body began cheering and jumping up and down with excitement. It was a close call, but Sasuke barely beat Gaara by one step. Sasuke looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Gaara looked a little disappointed, but he shook it off and shook Sasuke's hand along with the other guys. I watched Gaara make his way over here, and I blushed as he winked at me. "So, how does it feel to be second place for once, Gaara?" I asked him as I held back a chuckle. He glared at me, but then smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was fine. And you're up next. Think you can win?" He said as he faced away from me, looking out at the girls stretching in the front on their line. I took a deep breath. "This is my first time participating in this race, but I'm going to seriously show you up. I'll w-win." I said, but even as the words were coming out of my mouth, I wasn't entirely sure I believed them myself.

I took my mark at my line, and took a deep breath. "On your mark," the teacher started, "get set," I closed my eyes tightly, and quickly wiped the sweat off of my forehead quickly, "go!" I took off, jogging at first to get my speed built up and my legs used to the feeling. Suddenly, I felt a rush of adrenaline and quickly sped up. I looked up and saw that I was one step closer to Sakura, and she's always won these races since field day started for us in the 1st grade! At the last minute, a few steps away from the finish line, I rushed past Sakura and won the race. I didn't know how to react so I stayed there in shock. I looked around for Gaara, and instead Sasuke ran up to me and high fived me. "You were great, Nata!" He said. Then he did the worst thing anyone could do to me to me in public. He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, and then spun me around. "S-Sasuke! Put me down! Please!" I yelled as I looked around to see every girl, especially Ino, glaring at me. "Sasuke! Put me down so I can start running!" He stopped spinning, but was still holding me. He gave me a weird look. "Why?" I sighed, and looked around once again, and saw every girl _marching_ towards me. "So I can start running from your fan girls, you jerk!" He said. I jumped away from him once his grip loosened on me, and began running as his fan girls chased me down.

After finally escaping the wrath of his fan girls, I found my way to Gaara. "Hey. How was the run?" He asked as he smirked at me. I looked at him. "Yeah. Ha-ha-ha. You know how it went! Why didn't you help me?!" I yelled at him, raising my fist at him. "Whoa. Calm down. If I'd helped you that would've made things even worse, Ms. We-Can't-Be-Too-Obvious." He said holding his hands up to block my soon to be punch. "Either way, you better apologize to me, Gaara!" I said with a lot of venom in my voice. Before he could answer, Sakura appeared and pretended to accidently run into Gaara. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't see you there." She said, trying her best to flirt. "Yeah, apparently. Watch your step." He said harshly. I shook my head at him when she averted her eyes to the ground. He sighed. "Listen, Sakura; it's alright." Sakura picked her head up and smiled at him. She then proceeded to hug him. I'm not exactly sure why, but that made me a little upset. As she was hugging him, Gaara looked at me, and scowled.

After Sakura left us to just get into an argument with Ino, Gaara and I smirked at the two bickering at each other. "They're too much sometimes, I swear." I told him and I giggled. "More like, all the time." He said turning his head slightly to me. I simply nodded at him and sat down on the long, white pole wrapping around the field. Gaara sat down next to me _really_ close. His leg was basically over mine. I blushed and looked at him. "U-uh, Gaara-" He cut me off before I could say anymore. "Well, looks like the second activity has started. I should go. Watch and learn, Hinata." He said as he flexed. I scoffed. "Yeah, because you totally showed me the first time, Mr. Second Place." I then pointed and laughed at him. "Whatever, Sweetie." He said. I can tell you… That totally shut me up. Then he laughed in my face and walked away for Obstacle Course.


	5. Obstacle Course

I haven't thanked anybody for the reviews yet, but thank you. Better late than never I guess. I've just been going through some stressing stuff. I'm good now though. Please continue to read and review. Thank you… Exodia:3

_**Chapter Five: Obstacle Course**_

I watched as Gaara stood in line, waiting for his turn to come up. In the front of the line was Sasuke; who was winking at me, Kiba; who was waving to me, and Shino; who had no expression at all, along with Gaara. One by one, the line got shorter until finally, it was Gaara's turn.

He raced along the short track, next he high-kneed through tire tubs, then he climbed a rope up a long wall. He slipped a little at the top, but kept going. He looked… graceful. I looked around at everybody else, and they were all looked at him in awe, except our teacher, Hatake Kakashi; who was reading one of his books that he always reads. Sensei was always so laid back… As if there was nothing bad in the world; how wrong he was. I hate that everybody here has nothing to worry about… They don't have to worry about evil, other than their temptations, attacking the people they love physically and mentally… I would hate to lose Gaara… Because I- "And Sabaku No Gaara is first place with the time of 14.33, Inuzuka Kiba in second place with 14.00, and Uchiha Sasuke in third with 13.27!" Kakashi-sensei announced. Wait, since when was he an announcer? Actually, since when did we have announcer to begin?! I was too lost in thought to see Gaara and Sasuke running towards me. "Hinata! Earth to Hinata!" Gaara yelled into my ear as he waved his hand in front of my face. I slightly shook my head and looked at Gaara. "Huh?" I said as I slightly began to feel dizzy. I stumbled back a little. "Whoa… Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me as he grabbed my arm to steady me. I nodded. "Yeah, I just need to sit down for a moment. I'll just sit out of the rest of the day, I guess." I told them as I said as I sat back down and looked up at them. "Okay. Well, then we have to get ready for our next activity. So much for showing me up, huh?" Gaara said as he knelt down next to me. I looked into his eyes and blushed, I was hoping he wouldn't notice, but I knew he did because he smirked and winked at me. "I'm hungry!" Sasuke complained as he held his stomach. "But I don't have any money!" He said as he looked at Gaara. "Hey, don't look at me, man. I don't have any either." He said as he emptied his pockets only to reveal a crumbled p gum wrapper. I sighed and pulled out my froggie coin pouch, and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Here, buy how much this can get for both you and Gaara." I said as I handed it to him. "Oh, thank you, Nata!" He said as he zoomed to my side and kissed my cheek hard. "Don't make me have to run again Sasuke, or I swear you'll be running from me!" I said playfully.

As Sasuke ran away to the food stand, Gaara and I watch him as he nearly tripped over himself. He was so eager to get food. I giggled at the sight of watching him crawl after he ran into somebody and fell. Boy was he desperate! "He's so goofy! I never would've thought by just looking at him." I said to Gaara, looking at him. "Yeah, he's only like that with people he's comfortable around. I'm surprised he warmed up to you so quickly." He said back. I nodded and looked away into the field at the people playing Ultimate Frisbee, and knew that our class was next. "Well, I'm glad he did. I would hate to be close to somebody and they weren't comfortable with me." I said, still looking away. "Hinata… Do you… Do you like Sasuke?" Gaara asked. I looked back at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. I was a bit taken back by the question. "I-I do have to admit that I did have a small crush on him, but it's gone now. Don't worry." I told him as I smiled at him. "Why would I worry? We're only married to save my life. Nothing more and nothing less." He said as he looked away. Tears formed in my eyes and I looked down… _**'I-I… Why would he say that to me?'**_ I thought as a tear strolled down my cheek and onto my knee.

_Sabaku No Gaara's POV/ _

I looked over at Hinata after I said what I'd said. "Hinata?" I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. She then slowly looked up at me with a sad looking smile on her face. "Y-yes?" She asked lowly. Suddenly, I saw a tear slip out of her eye and slid down her cheek. I slowly raised my hand up to her cheek, and wiped her tear away, never taking my hand away. She looked so beautiful… It is true that only I can see her in her Other World form, but, now that I think about it, even before she was amazingly beautiful. Why was I so unaware of it before? The hot afternoon sun shined against our skin. And she looked even more angelic. Suddenly Sakura came up and stood before us. I failed to realize that my hand was still on her cheek until the moment Sakura glared at Hinata. I quickly lowered my hand and scooted away from Hinata. "What's going on? Was I interrupting something?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, it's not what you think. I apparently had a cut on my cheek, and I didn't even know, but Gaara did, so he was just looking at it." She told her as quickly as possible. Sakura then looked at me as her eyes softened a bit. "Is this true?" She asked, trying to keep her voice stern as possible. I glared at her. "Even if it weren't true, what makes you think we'd need your permission? Annoying brat." I said. As I said this, I looked into her eyes, glaring the scariest glare possible. She didn't even move. Man was this girl way too persistent. Her eyes did say fear, but obviously her body said to stay. "Why would you speak to me that way?" She asked as her eyes watered. I stood, towering over her, she was slightly taller than Hinata, but I was still way taller than her. "Simple; I. Don't. Like. You." I told her bluntly. "Gaara! At least be nice to her!" Hinata said to me. Sakura turned back to her, glaring at her once again. "You stay out of this you tramp!" She yelled harshly. I snapped my fingers in her face, and she looked at me. "Don't talk to her that way. She just tried defending you and you get mad at her? See, now that doesn't quite fit well with me." I told her. "And why do you care? Do you like her or something?" She asked, glaring at me as well. I stiffened a bit, and then I immediately just scoffed, turning away. "I'll like her way more than I'll ever like you, you desperate girl." Her eyes widened at this, at this point her tears were spilling out of her eyes. Just then Sasuke came back with a bunch of food.

"Hey guys I'm back- Whoa, what happened?" He said as he looked at a crying Sakura, a saddened Hinata, and my back towards all of them. "What did I miss?" He tried asking again. I sighed. "Just forget it, Sasuke. Not important at all." I told him as I walked passed Sakura. "I forgive you Gaara." She said before she ran away smiling. "I swear that girl has some problems!" I told Sasuke. Sasuke then walked over and kneeled beside Hinata. "Are you okay, Nata?" He asked as he put him hand on her shoulder. She then began sobbing really loudly, and he pulled her into his arms and held her against her chest as she continued crying. "Shhh… It's okay, Hinata. It's okay." He said. I couldn't help but run away from the scene… She was crying into his arms… _His_ arms! I ran until my legs gave out. Only thing was… I never left my spot. I just collapsed right on the spot, and Sasuke gave me a weird look. I wanted Hinata to come into my arms, so I can hold her, and then it occurred to me. The rules of a wife. I can use it. She _has_ to do what I say. But I don't want to take advantage of her like that… So all I could do was watch. Watch as he held her. The he who was not me. Uchiha Sasuke. At that moment… I knew it wasn't a spell or a cast they put on me… I liked Hyuga Hinata. I smiled and looked down. "Hinata, can you please come here?" At my voice and command, she immediately eased out of Sasuke's hold and went over to me. "Listen, Hinata. Come here. I want to tell you something." I said. She then looked at me skeptically and leaned in closer, putting her ear near my mouth. I smirked and whispered something to her. At these words, she tensed up. She then fainted for a brief moment. "Hinata… Are you okay?" I asked her with a smile on my face. She looked up at me, her cheeks stained red as usual and nodded her head fast. This shy act made me smile even more. She hadn't been shy around me that much ever since she began saving my life _every day_, which was embarrassing. From her reaction, I think it's safe to say that she likes me as well. I have a bad feeling about the rest of this school year though. I like Hyuga Hinata, but for some reason I had a feeling that Sasuke and I weren't the only ones.

_For Simon, It's over 9000!_


	6. You're Not Serious, Right?

The things that inspired me to finish this chapter are my best friends (Uchie-kun and Simon-kun), and the band Velvet Underground & Nico produced by Andy Warhol (I recommend listening to them.) Thanks for reading, and I hope everybody continues to enjoy it! ^^ -_Lyss_.

_**Chapter Six: You're Not Serious, Right?**_

_Hyuga Hinata's POV/_

Wow. I never would've thought Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara, would like me aside from just having to marry me to save his life. I didn't know how to react to that, but everything went black for a brief moment. I'm… Really happy because I really like him too, in fact, I- "Alright students, line up we're getting ready for the next activity. Every student is to take off their shoes, throw them into a pile, then go to the other side of the field and line up vertically. The object of the game is to, one by one, run across the field, find your shoes, tie them on, and wait for your other teammates to do the same. Whichever class finishes first wins the game, obviously." Our teacher Kakashi said as he finally glanced away from his book for the first time.

This game sounds a little childish, but very fun as well. I sat down on the ground along with the other kids in class, and continued to take off my shoes. Suddenly, my stomach began hurting as a piercing pain shot through it. I winced as I laid my hand on the spot that hurt the most; I then felt a warm liquid trickle down my stomach and through my fingers. I quickly looked down and saw blood spreading over my white shirt, my eyes widened. "Ms. Hyuga, is there a problem?" Kakashi-sensei asked. I quickly hid my hand in between my leg and stomach as I brought my knees to my chest. "Y-yes, sensei." I told him as I forced a smile on my face. He gave me a weird look. "Is that so? Then stand up." He said. My smile dropped. "I-I am fine. Please, do n-not make me stand. I still h-have yet to take off my shoes." I said. He looked at me disbelievingly, but sighed and walked away murmuring a short 'alright.'

Gaara then ran to me. "Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked. I slightly nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm just in a little pain. Please just go away." I begged him as more sharp pains went through my body; on my side, my shoulder, and on my back. I bit my lip to hold in the pain. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw much blood was coming from me at the moment. He quickly grabbed my jacket and tossed it to me. "Really…? He's attacking _now_? In front of everybody?" He asked angrily as I put on my jacket and zipped it all the way up. "I don't know what he's trying to do, but I guess he can't wait to expose himself and, well, me." I said as I began to untie my shoes once again. "Oh, you're gonna participate? Yeah, no you aren't." He said as he crossed his arms giving me an it's-final-and-you-better-not-go-against-me look. I sighed. "And since when are you the boss of me?" I asked. He then smirked at me. "Same time we both said, 'I do.' Now, you're sitting this one out, _my wife_. Got it?" He said demandingly. I looked down. "Yes… I will wait here and watch over while you go and do what you want to. Thank you." I told him unwillingly. I hated that I _had_ to follow his demands whether I wanted to or not, but I guess it's worth it. Does that make me a sick person? I smiled at his figure. He was walking away, but before he got to the other side of the field, he turned back, and smiled at me. I blushed, but this time, I didn't not look away. This time, I continued smiling at him.

I watched as my class began the activity. Our class was in second so far, right behind Asuma-sensei's class. I didn't really know much about him other than he always smelled like smoke. I heard that he was really smart. Kakashi-sensei was really smart as well, but he was always reading those books. I was really surprised that the school actually let him enter the school district with those books. Another thing about him was that a lot of girls had a major crush on him. Like, big time. Every girl tried their best to flirt with him, and when he spoke to them, they nearly fainted. It was fairly sad to witness every day, but I guess you could say that he was one of the most wanted _men_ in the school. I glanced towards Gaara direction and noticed Sakura hanging all over him; I quickly looked away, casting my eyes to the ground. I hate feeling such jealousy, but I feel so bad because of how it looked in Sakura's point of view. Well, I'm not going to lie, that's exactly what it looked like… I know she liked him, but how would she know that we have to in order to save his life!? I sighed and continued looking down.

I mean, Gaara may be arrogant, egotistical, and frustrated all the time, but he was… I mean, he does mean a lot to me, and I really do like him a lot. I've hidden my feelings from him since Junior High, and here we are; in high school. I've always admired his willpower, his strength to keep moving forward. I mean, I know I'm not even part of this world, and I'm technically considered powerful over there, but I can't help but to be sad at the fact that I cannot get over how many people I have slaughtered. Self-defense or not, it still wasn't right, and I regret every life I have taken and smile I had put on my face to hid the pain. I know everything about Gaara, just as he knows everything about me. I was sure he knew how I felt all these years. I was sure he saw all the people's lives I took away… How could he like somebody like me?

_Why does it have to be this way?_ I asked myself. I looked up at Gaara and he was looking at me. His facial expression was not readable.

_Why does what have to be what way?_ I heard a voice in my head said. Weird. It sounded a lot like Gaara's voice for a moment. I looked away, trying to figure out what the voice was.

_Why does the voice sound like Gaara's voice?_ I asked, tilting my head. I wasn't expecting a response. And that was okay with me.

_That's because it is. Look at me__._ He said. At that moment I looked at him once again and he nodded. It was him. How is this possible? How can he hear me in my head? How can he be so normal about it as if it happened every day? This… Has never happened before. Only one person in our entire world could do that and that's the famous/evil Sasori. He was the monster that frightened my people. The strongest and most evil in both worlds. He was the one choosing to torture me instead of just killing me, and that bothered me big time…

_I know what you mean about being bothered. Just look at the person clinging to me. I heard you say you were jealous, is that true, Hinata?_ He asked as a smirk appeared on his face. My eyes widened in sudden realization… He had heard everything I was talking about! That's… embarrassing… I tried not to blush, but I knew I failed. I couldn't even trust myself to say words in my head…, so instead, I just nodded very slowly. I won't lie to him… But, now that I think about it, he can probably hear me even now that I'm narrating!

_Can't you?_ I asked. He nodded which caused me to sigh once again. Oh, this is going to be so awkward even more… If that's even possible. This egotistical frustrated guy could hear everything I'm saying!

_Hey. I heard that._ He said as his voiced rose slightly. I smiled innocently.

_I know. That was the point. Now your turn is already up. Pay attention, Gaara._ I laughed as he jumped in realization and began to run across the field to get his shoes.

We came in first.

**-END OF FIELD DAY-**

As we finished our last activity for the day, I'd just come back from the water fountain. I once again sat on the pole. It was difficult to even move. I sighed for the 30th time that day, today was truly an interesting day. Just then Gaara showed up, with Sakura's arms wrapped around this waist. My eye twitched. You're not serious, right?

_Listen, I don't mean to be so… Yeah, but do you have to let her do that?_ I asked him, voice filled with annoyance. I looked down at the ground not wanting to see the smirk that was on his face.

_Look at me._ He replied. _God, this head stuff is weird. How're we able to do this?!_ He yelled in frustration. I covered my ears and quickly looked up at him.

_Sorry. I didn't realize it could be so loud._

_Oh, yeah?!_ I smiled at his reaction. He too covered his ears. I forgot Sakura was there until I saw her leaning up towards Gaara to kiss him. I snapped, and stood up.

"Get. Your hands. Off my hus… I mean my boyfr-… Just get off of him!" I yelled at her. My eyes widened. They both looked at me in sock. "I'm so sorry, Gaara…" I whispered to him as I ran inside the school.

Away from him… Away from her.

:] **Sooo, how was it? Did you guys like it? I sure hope so! Well, please review. I'm doing my best to make my chapters longer. This story was originally not this descriptive, so I'm adding on. About the first three chapters, I'm sorry they were so short. It pained me to make them like that. I'll make it up to you guys! Thanks. Exodia. –Lyss.**

**For you…**

"**A Mssg –A,"**

**And you know who you are.**

**So I thank you so very much.**


	7. Chapter 7

I hope everybody enjoyed the other chapters. Please Review. Thank you –Lyss.

_**Chapter Seven-I Love You, Okay?**_

_Sabaku No Gaara's POV/_

This girl, I swear. No matter what I say to her just isn't enough. I sighed and continued to run the obstacle course in record time. I glanced around to look for Hinata, and saw her smiling at something she was reading on her phone.

**Why so happy?** I asked her in my head. This stuff is so unbelievably weird. Talking to a girl in my head? Maybe I am weirder than I thought. As I was finishing up the obstacle, I realized she hadn't answered me. I scowled. I guess whoever was on the other side of the phone was making her really happy… I sighed once again and my eyes found their way over to Sasuke, who was also on his phone smiling. I then connected two and two. I feel myself becoming angry. But why…? Do they like each other? I shook my head. No. That can't be it. I mean, she took a vow, and so did I, but why do I feel like I'm more committed than she? Ugh, this isn't the way it's supposed to be. I have all these emotions… Jealousy, anger, sadness, and disappointment. I don't want these bad feelings.

**Don't ignore me, **_**Hyuga**_**!** I growled at her. I heard her gasp as I looked back at her. She looked up at me with a semi-angry look.

**I didn't hear you that first t-time. And I ask you to please stop t-talking to me like that.** She said. Her voice lowered with each word she said. I smirked.

**About time you answered. Are you texting Sasuke?** I asked her a bit anxiously.

**No. It was my brother.**

**Oh, the brown haired Hyuga. I don't see how you guys are related, you look nothing alike.**

She sighed. **As I told you before. He takes after my father while I take after my mother.**

**I have been meaning to ask you, what happened to your parents? You never mention them at all.**

I noticed how she looked around nervously. **Hey, look. Sakura is coming your way. It looks like she's about to hug you.** She said as she then looked down. I looked to the side of me, and sure enough, the pink-haired girl was right there. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist, and smiled up at me. I crossed my arms and proceeded to walk across the field to Hinata. I sat really close to her, hoping the desperate girl would get lost.

**I don't mean to be so… Yeah, but do you have to let her do that?** I looked at her, but she quickly looked down once again.

**Look at me. God, this head stuff is so weird. How're we able to do this?!** I yelled in my head. I watched as she put her hands over her ears and looked at me. And I saw them. Those beautiful eyes. Those lavender eyes. They were amazing. They sparkled in the sunlight. Heh, now I really feel like such a girl. I'm here sort of obsessing over this glorious girl- no; she's more like a woman to me and I wish I could just take her into my arms, hold her, and never let her go. Suddenly, she got up, and looked at Sakura with much venom in her eyes.

"Get. Your hands. Off my hus…I mean my boyfr-… Just get off of him!" She yelled at her. My eyes widened at her. She, herself, said we had to be a secret. Which, I mean, I don't blame her. But she nearly revealed it to Sakura. "I'm so sorry, Gaara…" She whispered to me then ran off.

"Ugh, what a freak!" Sakura said under her breath, but I heard it. I pushed her off of me and got up as I gave her the worst glare I was capable of. "From my understanding, she's your friend, isn't she?" I asked her, still glaring her down. "As if; she has way too many problems." She said as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, so what? She may have way too many problems, but I like her just the way she is." I told her. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks, and tried my best to hold it back at a time like this. "What? No! You… You can't like her!" She said. I began walking away, but then stopped. With my back faced to her, I spoke. "Yeah, I do. I like her. As I noted before, I will like her way more than I will ever like you. In fact, she's my… Girlfriend." And with that said; I walked off. I don't care who knows. I just need to find Hinata.

I searched the halls, but never found her. Suddenly, it hit me. The library! She once told me before, _**'I love the peace it gives off. I love the silence. But, most of all, I love it the most when I'm alone in there; with the lights off, just sitting, and thinking. Only thing is, when I'm there, I don't have to think about anything.'**_ Maybe it was a clue. Maybe she knew something like this would happen and she gave me this clue thinking that if I was as smart as everybody thinks I am, I would figure it out. Plus, I mean, she always has a book with her. Like, everyday it's a different book, no matter how big it is. In fact, she's already read every book in the library, and I only remember because she actually got in an award for it. It was a while back, but I still remember, because that's when I finally realized she existed. That was the day the name Hyuga Hinata had a face to match. Even then, I thought she was sort of… Cute, but, of course, I never would've said that before.

I ran into the library, nearly tripping over one book case. "Hinata?" I called, but I didn't get an answer. "Hinata? Are you in here?" I called once again. She was in here. I knew she was. I can feel it. "Gaara… I am so sorry…" I heard that soft sweet voice from behind me. I smiled. I smiled because I knew that she would be in her white dress. I turned around to face her. I was wrong. This was I side of her I'd never seen. Her dress was black, her hair was down, her face was lined with vertical lines of tears strolling down her face, and she had a glazed look in her eyes. As if she was dead in a way. This was I side of her I'd never seen or maybe I just didn't want to… "Hinata… Are you okay?" I asked her. Her gazed lowered. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to spill it… I just… I just got so mad…" I smiled a little. "Hinata, it's okay… listen, you're my wife. I like you a lot." I told her as I began to wrap my arms around her. Suddenly, she backed away. "No! God… I love you, okay?! I've been in love with you for so long! How couldn't you tell!? I _love_ you!" She said as she held her face in her hands. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she sobbed. I was in shock. No one has ever loved me, truly, for who I am. As I was about to say something, she quickly ran out of the library still sobbing. "Hinata!" I yelled as I ran after her, but she was too fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

** Hey, sorry guys. I have to put this story on hold for a while. Things have become... Depressing down here. My father passed away September 5 of last year, I have horrible writer's block, and some difficulties happened while trying to post up my 7th chapter. It somehow re-posted the 6th chapter. So I really do apologize very much. But I need to get my life up and going again. I've decided to finish this story for my father. He was so proud of me when I told him that I finally started posting a story on this website, that's what has been keeping me going. But when the hospital trips started, that's when my writer's block was kicking in. **

** So, once again, I do apologize. But this story might take a while to get going again. Yes, it was already nearly finished on paper, but, as I was typing it, I added some changes. Heheheh... Anywho, if any of you have any questions at all, need to talk, or anything really, then send me a message. But since I don't have any Internet anymore, It will take a while to respond. **

** Oh, and also... I know some of my story might not make sense, but that's because I need to finish it. I hope everyone keeps reading and reviewing it, because I get so happy whenever I see a review, or that somebody has put me on their favorites' list and/or alerts list. I really do hope that I can get rid of this writer's block soon so stay with me, okay, guys? Thanks a bunch, love you all!**

**-Lyss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight- I Know**

I ran after her. How could she be so fast? "Hinata! Please come back!" I yelled to her. Suddenly, she stopped, but she kept her back toward me. I stopped running once I caught up to her and quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, pushing her into my chest. "I didn't know what to say, because not one person has ever loved me for me, and it just shocked me…" I told her as calm as I could. Inside I just wanted to panic. I mean, I really like her, but I just don't love her. "Gaara… Please, it's okay. Just forget I ever said anything, alright? I just got way ahead of myself… This shouldn't be happening, but I've just liked you for such a long time, and I guess I'm just jealous of Sakura." She said, I quickly turned her around to face me, and grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them. "Never ever be jealous of that _thing!_" I told her. She stared up at me, wide-eyed, and her eyes began watering once again. "It's just… She can say anything she wants to say without having to worry about who hears!" She yelled, closing her eyes then looking down. "_**Then**_," I thought to her as I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head; I looked into her eyes as I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, pulling her into me once again, "_**then show me**_**.**"

After pulling away, I looked into her eyes, and she smiled so brightly at me. "Gaara... We... We should go back before people start noticing that we're gone." She told me as we kept staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, I nodded at her. "Let's go then," I spoke in a calm voice. For the first time, there was something to be calm about, and she made it possible. Hyuga Hinata.

We made our way back outside. As she was about to push the door open, I stopped her. "Um, by the way, I may have told Sakura that you're my girlfriend. Sorry. I was angry with her at the moment of what she said about you. Which brings me to another important subject; you know she's not really your friend, right?" I asked her seriously. All she did was smile sweetly at me. "Of course. And let's just hope she didn't tell anyone. But I guess I'm just hoping for a miracle." She then pushed the door, and walked out. I followed behind her. We entered the field once again, and nobody seemed to notice, then we saw Sakura make her way towards us. "I didn't tell anybody. Only because I don't want anybody to know that a freak beat me. But, don't you worry; I will win in the end." Sakura told Hinata. I was about to say something, but Hinata spoke before me.

"You know, Sakura, everybody was right. I didn't want to believe them, but they're obviously right." She spoke in a stern voice.

"And what about?" Sakura responded with her arms crossed.

"That you really do need help." Hinata said.

"You _bitch_!" Sakura said through clenched teeth. Hinata began walking away, but, of course, not before getting the last word. "Come on, honey. Let's go." She told me as she held out her hand. I smirked at Sakura as I took Hinata's hand and kissed it. I then heard Sakura gasp.

As we were walking away, and after we let go of each other's hands, I smiled to myself. "Quite a nice thing you said back there. I like the "honey" thing you did." I told her as I chuckled slightly. "Well, I liked the way you kissed my hand. That was pretty clever." She said back. "But I feel slightly bad about it." She told me. "Well, I figured you kind of would. It was sort of out of your character." I said. She groaned in response. "Maybe I should go back and apologize." She said. She then stopped walking, and turned around, walking in the direction of Sakura. I grabbed her wrist. "Don't, because then she'll know she can get to you by making you feel guilty. You can't have a conscience. You aren't even supposed to have one _now_, being what you are..." I trailed off. As those words left my mouth, I regretted them.

"What do you mean what I am?" She asked. I knew has sensitive she was to that subject. "It came out wrong." I said as I looked away. "No. Gaara, come on, just tell me." She said. "Listen, I know you aren't human. I have always been curious; what are you? Actually, what am I?" I asked. I was scared to find out the truth, but I can't take it anymore. How am I involved in their world? I have no answers, but now I am going to get them no matter what.

"I'll tell you later. When we're alone. I don't want anybody to hear us." She said as she walked away. I watched her walk away until she disappeared into a crowd. I sighed and looked away. Most girls would kill to be near me and everything that I'm allowing Hinata to do, but I also have to remember that Hinata was never used to being this way with me and that she isn't "most girls." She is so frustrating...

I know it was wrong of me to do, but I looked over the memories that I saw flash quickly before me at our wedding. I searched for answers about her life with the Heads, but all I found were the memories of her life here. I saw everything. I even figured out what happened to her parents. Her mom died after giving birth to Hinata, and when she was about 10 when her father was killed defending his company Hyuga Inc. After that, her _cousin_ Neji and his dad, her uncle, came to live with her to take care of her and the company. That's weird. She told me that Neji and she were siblings. Why would she tell me a lie?

**Hinata, did you lie when you told me that Neji was your brother?** I hesitantly asked her.

**Somewhat... He is my cousin, but we always call each other brother or sister. It came so natural that I always refer to him as my brother. Sorry. **

**No. It's okay. I was just wondering. I'm sorry about your parents. Really, I am.** I told her.

**What do you mean?** She asked him in a low tone.

**I saw it. Both of your parents aren't around anymore… And for that, I'm truly sorry about that.**

**Just, please, don't talk about it anymore… And, you know, I know all about you too. But I don't know what happened to them, because neither do you. Don't you ever wonder?** She asked. I glared at the ground as my chest began hurting. I began breathing hard.

**Gaara! Hold on! I'll be right there!** I heard her yell. The last thing I remember seeing is a figure running up to me before everything went back.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Hinata standing over me. I don't want to see her right now. "Leave," I told her, "now." She shook her head and stayed. I turned on the bed that I was lying on, turning my back to her. "I don't want you here. You caused this! This is your fault!" I yelled as I shut my eyes tightly. I felt tears on the brim on my eyes, but I held them back. "Gaara… I know you aren't talking to me." She said. "I know that, too, you idiot! It's my fault about my family! I was so bad to them, I said horrible things, and I was so mad that I didn't even bother to save them when I could have! It was all me! Me, me, me!" I screamed. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

"Gaara… Look at me." She calmly spoke.

"No!" I quickly sat up and slapped her hand away. Except when I looked at her, she was holding her cheek. Her eyes were wide. They weren't full of fear, but full of shock, for lack of a better word.

"Don't _ever_ hit me like that ever again. Got it? You may have control over me, but that doesn't mean I don't have control over you." She said as she stared angrily into my eyes. Suddenly my head began hurting, but I couldn't seem to look away from her gaze or move. "Now, let me hear you, Gaara. Will you ever hit me again? Let me hear you."

As she said those words, my mouth opened and I heard myself say no. I felt like the life was being sucked out of me. She finally looked away and I could breathe again. She then dropped to the floor and began crying. I looked at her, a bit scared in way. "What… What the hell are you?!" I asked her. She looked at me. "I… I'm…" She began.

**I still have my writer's block, but I somehow managed to get this out. If you don't think it's good, let me know, and I can revise it. Thanks. –Lyss **


End file.
